


My Dad The Idiot

by SaraJaye



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fishing, Gen, brief scatalogical references, embarrassing parents, episode callbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Just because his dad's the biggest idiot in town doesn't mean Stan doesn't love him.





	My Dad The Idiot

Stan Marsh had recently come to the realization that no matter what anyone said or did, his father doing something stupid or crazy was as inevitable as the tides.

The fights at his Little League games were bad enough (even though they'd eventually proven useful in freeing the team from a boring summer of baseball). Then there was the crap record (which he understood was important, but all in all it was gross), that damn margarita mixer Stan had had to travel all over the damn _country_ to return only to find out the people in charge of the country's money were _idiots_ , his idea of cheating in the Pinewood Derby attracting aliens which after a messy string of events got the Earth and the moon cut off from the rest of the galaxy for a week. And of course, the time he drove drunk and bought into a religious cult disguised as an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting.

And these were only recent. Stan was sure there were other stupid things his father had done that he was forgetting for the moment.

"Staaaan!" His father's shout roused him from his reverie and Stan turned to see Randy holding a huge catfish by its tail. "Look! It's beautiful! It can feed our family for two whole days!"

As he helped Randy get the catifsh into the cooler, Stan smiled. His father was probably the dumbest adult in the whole town, but every now and then he still managed to arouse that "my dad is the coolest dad in the world" feeling.


End file.
